


The UA Killing Game

by KostbareReh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Be Careful What You Wish For, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Comfort/Angst, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder, Murder-Suicide, Platonic Relationships, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), anyone can kill anyone, cause im evil, good luck reading this cause it hurts me just to think about, idk what else to put, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KostbareReh/pseuds/KostbareReh
Summary: In a world where UA isn’t what it’s cracked up to be, and Principal Nezu is running a secret killing game to weed out the “weak” heroes. Who will survive? Probably not ur faves, sorry :/Izuku is QUIRKLESS in this AU. He got in via “lucky” student in a way.There will be ANGST... i hope, idk, i hope i don’t screw it up-I’ll try to write from as many “perspectives” as I can so we can get a full, beautiful look at Class 1-A but since fucking Deku is our protag (ily bb <3) he will be the perspective character for every beginning and ending chapter (if you don’t understand what i mean just read, you’ll figure it out eventually)Have fun~
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Asui Tsuyu & Hagakure Tooru & Jirou Kyouka & Uraraka Ochako & Yaoyorozu Momo, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina & Hagakure Tooru, Ashido Mina & Jirou Kyouka & Kaminari Denki & Mineta Minoru & Tokoyami Fumikage, Asui Tsuyu & Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako & Yaoyorozu Momo, Asui Tsuyu & Kaminari Denki, Asui Tsuyu & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki & Iida Tenya & Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijiro & Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Uraraka Ochako, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Kaminari Denki & Mineta Minoru, Kouda Kouji & Midoriya Izuku, Kouda Kouji & Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku & Ojiro Mashirao
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1: By The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this is based off a tiktok i made. always had the idea to write for a MHA X DR au, but after i made the tiktok people LOVED it, so ofc i gotta give the ppl what they want :)
> 
> DONT TAKE THE TIKTOK AS GOSPEL THOU!!
> 
> i might... swap some things up, y’know, to keep it spicy, and just cuz newer, better ideas may come along. so i hope u enjoy the ride :P

For as long as Izuku can remember he has been ordinary. Born without a quirk, nearly all of his life had been dominated by the fact that nothing was special about him. He had been tormented and teased relentlessly by his fellow classmates for that soul reason that it had taken a fair hit on his self esteem.

His parents tried to rebuild what was left of his shattered confidence, but the damage had already been done. Izuku saw himself like everyone else around him; a failure. However there was always a small part of him that desperately clung onto hope, the part that constantly pushed him to do what he did best. Sure, a quirkless nobody like him might not be suited to be a hero, but there were countless other things he could do. Turns out he’s really good with his hands and his brain can process equations faster than anybody else in his county. There were no limits inside his mind. He could run wild, so he did.

Izuku doesn’t necessarily remember how he got into UA, but when the letter came he certainly wasn’t complaining. The only tears he shed that night were of pure joy, thought he wasn’t quite sure he could say the same for his mother. It was her job to worry about him, but raising Izuku almost all on her own must’ve not been easy. He felt guilty leaving her alone.

The school was probably the largest and most lavished building he had ever set eyes on. He could almost feel his heart thrashing against his ribcage as his gaze scanned hungrily over the unfeasibly perfect architecture. Whoever had come with such a simple-looking yet aesthetically pleasing and seemingly impossible structure must have been hit with a stroke of genius! Maybe the person who had come up with the building idea was a teacher! It might be a foolish thought, but Izuku can dream, right?

As he dashed toward the school he felt something click beneath his feet and before he could process what was even happening the floor beneath him fell through, causing Izuku to tumble deeper and deeper into the darkness.

~

Katsuki had his whole life planned out from the moment fledgling sparks flew from the palms of his hands. Age 5, sign up for as many sports as his old hag would allow him to and absolutely dominate in all of them. Age 10, drop all of the extra sports that take up too much of his time and get serious. Find new ways to sweat faster and to retain the liquid on his hands long enough to blast away anybody who says he can’t. Age 14, Apply for UA High, unquestionably the best high school for aspiring heroes, get in, and crush his class with the back of his hand. Age 18, graduate high school and dive head first into the hero industry. Mentor under whoever’s within the top five, not that it’ll matter much when he surpasses them with ease.

Everything was going perfect, he knew everything, yet somehow his perfect plan isn’t going so perfectly right now. As of right now Katsuki was stuck in a room with obnoxiously loud extras who clearly didn’t understand the concept of personal space.

“-anyways, I really hope our teacher or whatever gets here soon, I wanna start showing off.” Despite trying to drown him out, the obnoxious red head with shitty hair kept babbling in his direction. His teeth looked like they should of belong to a piranha instead of a teenage boy.

“Hey blondie, what’s your quirk?” Oh great, shark boy’s trying to talk to him again, and his time he’s queued in the piss-colored blond with one of the most ugliest dye jobs he’s ever seen, having a full patch of black hair awkwardly zigzagging through his unkept mess. Katsuki still didn’t reply, why should he tell him?

“Man, you’re really not one to talk, huh?” Shitty Hair 2.0’s smug tone only annoyed Katsuki more as he had enough, shoving his chair out as loudly and as obnoxiously as he could. The chair fell to its side almost immediately as the room fell silent. Katsuki stormed towards the door. Enough was enough, whoever pulled his shitty joke on him was going to pay. The door almost flew off its hinges but instead of storming out Katsuki was stopped by a boy with messy green curls and wide eyes of the same shade. His face was littered in freckles, and if he were to bump into this chump on the street Katsuki would of automatically assumed that he had found some lost, overgrown toddler.

“Beat it, nerd. I gotta find the fuckers who locked me in this shitty-ass classroom for the last half hour and give them a piece of my god-damn mind!” Katsuki shoved the poor featherweight to the ground and he almost flew half way across the hall. Damn, he shouldn’t of been so rough. What if there are teachers or cameras around? He’s not risking his future as a pro-hero over some gaunt little nobody. Nevertheless, he began to storm down the hall when a sharp feedback sound played over the school’s audio system for a fraction of a second. More sounds followed after and Katsuki was kinda glad he had left the room beforehand, if anyone saw him flinch over a stupid radio…

“Hello students! Seems like everyone’s awake! Please make your way on over to the cafeteria, I’ll explain everything to you at your orientation!” The voice was shrill and chipper, sending an unsolicited shiver down Katsuki’s spine. Was this a test? Some sort of entry exam after the entry exam? Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to lose.

“You’re on!” He shouted at the intercoms as he blasted through the halls, leaving the boy he had pushed to the ground in the dust.

~  
Tsu followed the crowd of students as they wandered aimlessly through the halls, reading every sign in an attempt to navigate themselves through UA’s endless corridors.

“So Ochako, what made you want to become a hero?” Ever since Tsu had woken up within an empty classroom and found her way to where seemingly the rest of her classmates were, she had been talking to the aforementioned, a girl who was the closest humanity would ever get to a living doll, from her giant, dark doe eyes to her flushed pink cheeks and bouncy brown hair. She had immediately felt drawn to her warm appearance, and apparently something about Tsu had done the same for her.

“Oh, well if I’m being completely honest, the money. My parents always had to scrape by for as long as I can remember, so I wanna make it big in order to pay them back. It’s probably not the most noble reason, but that doesn’t change my drive! What about you, Asui?” Tsu felt a ribbit try to sneak it’s way out but she repressed it best she could, a sigh falling off her lips.

“I already told you to call me Tsu. I get if your uncomfortable with the idea, but you seem really cool Ochako. As for me, it just seemed right. My mom was a support hero for a while before she had me, and while she wasn’t popular I figured it best to carry on what she did.”

“Wow, Tsu! That’s really amazing! I’m guessing your mom had a quirk like yours?” Ochako’s eyes sparkled with childlike wonder as Tsu felt her breath catch in her throat. She had never met someone who had treated her with such kindness. Through most of her school days she had often been a loner of sorts, although not by choice. Not many people took kindly to her droopy, frog-like features. It was nice.

“Yeah, you could say that. Her quirk didn’t have the versatility mine does though. I inherited a wide variety of frog-like traits, both good and bad. For example, I can’t really tolerate cold weather before my body goes into hibernation.”

“Whaaaaat?! So what would you do during the winter?” Ochako’s mouth nearly touched her chest, and Tsu almost forgot that not everyone was used to bundling up coat after coat in an effort to stay awake. Tsu replied with a uncharismatic shrug. 

“Pile on layers, don’t go outside, eat hot food, sometimes on really cold nights my whole family would huddle up in the same bed. We have heaters but then again they can only do so much.”Ochako still looked as shocked as ever as random sounds that attempted to start a sentence would occasionally leave her mouth. 

“So did you never play in the snow? Build a snowman, make a snow angel, have a snowball fight?” She almost sounded as if Ochako herself had been the one to miss out on these seemingly important milestones as Tsu once again shrugged as she shook her head:

“We found alternatives, yet like I said I don’t really like the cold. I don’t think I’m missing out on too much.” That answer didn’t seem to satisfy Ochako at the moment yet despite that she threw on a smile.

“Well, You’ll never know until you try! I’m determined to get you to build at least one snowman by the end of this year!” Tsu wasn’t really looking forward to it, but she couldn’t help but quirk her lip up slightly as she met Ochako’s gaze.

“This looks like this is it!” A girl called out from the front of the pack, her wild pink curls bouncing every which way as she hopped over to the giant double doors. Everyone followed at their own pace behind her and to no one’s surprise the angry blond had managed to beat them to the punch, sitting on top of a table picking at his nails as if he had not a care in the world.

Tsu didn’t really care much for people like him.

“‘Bout time you extras showed up.” The stud on the table growled through his teeth as he stood up on the table’s bench, hopping down to walk towards the group with his hard ruby gaze. His eyes were like a wild forest fire, catching flame to anything it touched as he glared across the group.

“Are we the only ones here?” A girl Tsu had met earlier, Kyoka Jiro, aimed at the blond, however he seemed to have completely ignored her, tuffing a breath as he rolled his eyes. She didn’t seem to take it to personally as she went back to talking to another girl Tsu had met in the classroom, Momo Yayorozu. With a quick look you could easily tell that there was no one else there besides the twenty-something kids in her class, so the question was kind of redundant.

“Wow, that sure took a while, but now that you’re all here, welcome!” The voice that they had heard on the intercoms earlier had spoken again, but no one could tell where the voice was coming from. Panic started to settle in along the students, some more than others.

“W-Who are you?! Why are we here?!” A boy who had barely made it up to Tsu’s naval cried out, his voice already shaky with potential tears. Both his emotional state and lisp made it hard to understand what he said next, but the sudden latching onto the leg of the closest girl had got enough attention as Eijiro Kirishima pried him off. Eijiro had come across as very friendly, Tsu had taken an immediate liking to the boy when she talked to him earlier, and him ripping the little gremlin off of the girl’s leg had only made her like him more.

“Jeez kid, calm down! I’m not gonna hurt you…” And as if from thin air, a small dog… bear… mouse… thing…(?) appeared right next to him, causing some of the purple balls that sat on top of his head to fly off like a bottle rocket. This time, he hopped right into the arms of Eijiro, his skin immediately paled as he shook. Eijiro took the opportunity to introduce himself.

“Hello sir..? My name is Eijiro Kirishima, can you please tell us what’s going on?” The little rodent thing began to laugh, slapping a comedic hand onto Eijiro’s lower leg. 

“You kids are too cute! Very polite as well, my other classes didn’t give me such a luxury. Allow me to introduce myself…” He cleared his throat as he quickly scampered onto the nearest table so everyone could see him.

“My name is Nezu, but please refer to me as Principal. Welcome to UA!”

~

Izuku hadn’t had much time to process whatever… this was, but if his brain hadn’t already been fried from scouring the oddly empty halls to find his classroom only to be dragged to the cafeteria where he still hasn’t seen anyone else besides the small group of kids in his class, the talking chimera sure took the cake. Everyone seemed to have the same reaction (thank god, he didn’t know what else he’d see if this was normal for quirk-users); what the hell is he?

“Ah, I recognize those looks. Yes, my existence is confusing, but let’s not focus on that! You’re here for orientation after all! So settle down children, because I’m only gonna say the ground rules once.” Without reason to deny his request, everyone sat down except for the troublesome blond. Although he hadn’t known the guy for long— hell, he didn’t know his name— he could tell that this was something his class was just gonna have to get used to.

“This school is well-known for churning out the best of the best, the cream of the crop, and in order for UA students to succeed later in life it is good to hold steadfast to these rules.” The Principle peek behind the table and pulled out a large box that certainly wasn’t there before. He pulled out a thin, shiny black tablet that probably cost more than half of his All Might collectibles. The tablet immediately projected the crisp logo of UA.

“This is a NezBook. Each of you will get one custom to you. Exchanging handbooks with fellow students is prohibited, and if done will be punished. I am currently using Yuuga Aoyama’s for example, so let’s hope you have no dirty laundry!” As the principal had his laugh, a few heads turned to the direction of a boy with blond, flowing locks that swept just above his shoulders with violet eyes that were just a little too sparkly. The boy’s face brightened a few shades as he gave a stiff nod, immediately shuffling his knees up to his chest so he could hide his face. He cursed something underneath his breath in a different language. The NezBook’s projection changed to a list that was too small for anyone sitting to read.

“Rule Number One! Students may only reside within the school grounds. Leaving campus at any time is prohibited.” A panicked mummer spread through the crowd, only to be immediately shushed by the principal.

“Rule Number Two! Nighttime is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. Rule Number Three, if you are caught sleeping anywhere that is not the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class, and it will be dealt with accordingly, so no slacking! As I’ve said, UA only lets the best of the best graduate, so dozing off in class is a big no-no!”

Izuku felt someone tap his elbow, and was met by a boy with shaggy black hair and a wry smile

“That seems a little odd, doesn’t it? Like, even if it’s during a lunch break? School’s not really happening then...” Izuku couldn’t think of a fast enough response so he simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Rule Number Four! With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore UA at your discretion. Feel free to use whatever facilities you like! You want it, we have it.  
Rule Number Five! Violence against Principal Nezu is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras, so no having angry little outbursts. I know that’s hard for you, Bakugo, but try to behave.” Although most of the class didn’t know his name, they all turned to him just as he blew up.

“What did you say about me, you fucking rat?!” His hands were warped into a strangling position as he held them up, ready to fight as explosions snapped and crackled between his fingers like it was nothing. Izuku could barely contain his excitement at the display of his quirk as he hoped he’d eventually be able to find a temporary replacement for his Quirk Notebook. Maybe the NezBook has a notes app…

“And Rule Number Six! Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.” The room fell silent for a moment, no one daring to breath before breaking out into ultimate chaos.

“Kill?!”

“What do you mean by graduate?!”

“I’m gonna die?!”

“Why would anyone do such a thing?!”

“Are you sick?!”

On top of all of the commotion, the Principal’s voice rang strong.

“ENOUGH! I take back what I said about you being polite, you’re just like the classes before you.” Izuku could feel his stomach in his throat, or was that a lung? All of his organs seemed to be mixing and merging as he forgot his lexicon completely.

“You heard me right, in order to graduate from UA, you need to kill on of your fellow students AND get away with it. If you do, you’ll be able to leave free, degree and all, and you’ll be ensured success in the hero field.”

“And if we don’t?” A boy with short blonde hair and a giant tail spoke up from in front of Izuku, causing the principal to throw him a lax, carefree smile.

“Then get ready to live the rest of your worthless little lives here. I can do this all day, but you poor suckers will all die eventually, wether by murder, or…” and before he could even finish his sentence he was gone. They all sat in the numbing silence as the harsh reality fell onto each of the students.

Eventually, one of them would kill.


	2. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week’s gone by since they’ve entered UA and Class 1-A is just trying to find the best of the situation they’re in.

“Hey Midoriya!” Izuku’s felt his head immediately snap towards the sound of the voice, immediately grateful it belonged to no one other than Uraraka, followed by Asui and Iida. He had been sitting there alone for about 15 minutes jotting down everything he’s learned so far in the past week or so of his class being there. So far, he’s learned of most of his classmates’ quirks and has pages upon pages of cool ideas for quirk enhancement support items. Luckily for him, the school seems to have a workshop and he has not taken that for granted. He spends most if his time there, often in the company of Uraraka, Asui, Iida, and occasionally Todoroki, although the two toned boy didn’t usually say much. A few other classmates came by too, such as Aoyama, and boy did Izuku love getting his hands on his belt. He also got to meet Jiro and Kaminari, although they spent most of their time in the workshop bickering and teasing one another.

“O-oh! Hello Uraraka.” Izuku was… well, let’s just say Uraraka was one of few girls he has ever talked too, and she was by far one of the prettiest that has ever even glanced in his direction, so to have her consistently show up in his life? It made his stomach twist and his head empty. Acknowledge her company, Izuku!

“Asui, Iida, it’s nice to see you guys too!” Nice save buddy. 

“I told you to call me Tsu.” Asui sighed, a ribbit croaking from her throat before she continued. “What are you working on, Izuku? Looks important, you’ve had your head buried in it ever since you got here.” Izuku felt his face immediately heat up. Man, was he being that obvious? The girl didn’t seem to notice how much her words affected him as she croaked again and sat down, followed by Uraraka and Iida.

“Oh, it’s nothing really! I used to have this… quirk notebook at home that I used to write in all the time.” Not technically a lie, but with Izuku’s rambling tendencies his “notebook” was really a ten book series, but he wasn’t going to just admit that out loud to his… were they friends?? He’d assume they were, they had regular conversations, Asui even called him by his given name (but she does that with everyone so maybe that doesn’t mean anything). Maybe they were just being nice and Izuku was just looking too deeply into things, as usual, but he wanted to believe they were!

“A quirk notebook, huh?” Iida more or less thought out loud as he dragged his fork around on his plate, careful not to mix anything together. “That’s very useful, it’s good to know what kind of things we’ll have to watch out for.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that!” Uraraka was quick to object, throwing a punch into Iida’s arm that seem to hurt him more emotionally than physically. “No one is gonna kill anyone, we’ll find a way to get out together, right Tsu?”Izuku couldn’t really read her face, but from the way her hands clenched around her chopsticks he could tell she didn’t share Uraraka’s optimism.

“Well, Tenya’s just erring on the side of caution, Ochako. We don’t really know these people. Hell, we don’t really know each other.” Asui had to of felt the tension she created as she added on. “I’s like to trust you guys though, you all seem very genuine, and frogs are known for their good intuition.” Izuku didn’t exactly know if that was true or not, but he wasn’t gonna push it. Thankfully, Todoroki came up to their table so they could have an easy shift in conversation.

“Mind if I join you four?” Izuku never really heard Todoroki speak before. His voice was very flat, yet oddly relaxing. Kinda like one of those ASMR videos he’d listen to while tinkering with things back at home. He missed that. 

“Go right ahead, we were just talking about Izuku’s quirk book. What do you know so far anyways? I can’t imagine much considering you’re always in the workshop.” Once again Asui’s excellent way with words had Izuku mentally scrambled, desperate to untie his tongue so he could answer.

“W-Well some quirks are kind of obvious, like Kacchan’s nitroglycerin sweat or Iida’s jets, so I already know most of the mutant type quirks, and for the less obvious ones I have multiple theories, like Shouji’s dupliarms or Sero’s elbow things.”

“Who’s Kacchan?” Uraraka interrupted as soon as Deku took time to breathe, and he immediately felt his face heat up (jeez, people are not his thing).

“O-oh! I mean Bakugo. See, we were friends in elementary, but we didn’t end up going to the same middle school so we kinda drifted apart. I didn’t even recognize him until a few days ago. Anyways, I used to call him Kacchan and he used to call me… Deku.” Izuku almost forgot about that part. Now that he really thought about it, Kacchan never really treated him the way usual friends did, so out of context this sounded bad.

“Deku? That’s kinda mean.” Uraraka tried to veil her pity but it wasn’t working very well.

“It was just a joke between friends! We had a very selective sense of humor back then. He thought it fit since I don’t really have a quirk. It was funny, I swear!” Every word that came out of his mouth made it sound worse, make it stoooop.

“Well… Deku’s a cute nickname too! Kinda sound like ‘I can do it!’, y’know?” Uraraka looked around the table for affirmation, locking eyes with Asui. She put a finger to her mouth in thought before she answered.  
“Yeah, I guess you can hear it that way. Taking back the power to a name. Would you rather us call you that Izuku?” Izuku felt tears beginning to well in his eyes, but it was stupid to cry at something as trivial as this.

“Yeah, definitely! Do what you like. If you think it’s cute, I won’t stop you!” Deku threw on an awkward smile as Uraraka beamed back at him.

“Alright! Deku it is!”

~

Eijiro activated his quirk in the nick of time, hastily avoiding Bakugo’s onslaught of attacks. They had been training together for roughly two hours with Kaminari occasionally joining in only to idiot-fy himself moments later. Eijiro managed to hold his own fairly well, but he could tell Bakugo wasn’t going as hard as he’d of liked. After knocking him out for almost a full day after their first sparring session he had seemed to ease up a bit, but that didn’t sit well with him. He wanted him to go beyond his limits, to push himself, not hold back. He was gonna have a lot of catching up to do if he ever wanted Bakugo to see him as worthy.

Bakugo left the perfect opening for Eijiro to strike, so of course he did, and to his surprise Bakugo was knocked back a fair distance. Not letting the little victory get to his head he followed through, flaming attack after attack at the fiery blond. He managed to block most but an occasional stone-hard fist would make contact. With a right hook to the jaw Bakugo went tumbling to the ground but before he could claim victory he rolled out of the way, flinging what seemed to be a useless hand at first towards Eijiro. That was until the sweat he flung seemed to of exploded in mid-air, sending Eijiro tumbling to the ground and disoriented for a few. When he could finally see straight he saw Bakugo and Kaminari standing above him. Kaminari offered a hand with a smile, which he gladly took as he hoisted himself up. Bakugo scoffed.

“For a week’s work, you’re not half bad, Shitty Hair.” Eijiro couldn’t help but smile at Bakugo’s lame attempt at a compliment. He wanted to milk it. 

“Damn, thanks Bakubro! It means a lot coming from you! I didn’t even know you knew how to be nice, but look at us.” Kaminari stifled a laugh as Bakugo’s head seemed to grow five times bigger as he yelled.

“Shut the fuck up! If you really think that’s a compliment then you’re gonna have to work twice as hard to every hear something out of me again. Oi, Duncey, what’s the time?” Kaminari reached for his pocket, glancing at his phone.

“15:30. We kinda missed lunch, huh?” An annoyed sigh left the boy’s lips as he set a hand on his stomach, picking up the gym bag he brought with them.

“It’s not like there are set times for anything though, right? We can just go into the kitchen and fix something up, right Bakubro?”

“Call me that again and I’ll pull your shitty hair right out of your head.” Bakugo growled, snatching his bag up and leaving without a word, causing the two boys to blindly follow. Bakugo walked… extremely fast. That man was on a mission, wether it be knocking together some heads or making a post-workout sandwich. Eijiro had to actively tell his legs to keep up with Blasty McBlastpants. Finally, they made it to the kitchen and to Eijiro’s delight and Bakugo’s annoyance there were people already inside.

“Oh, hello there! You’re Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kalahari, right?” Eijiro had seen Momo Yaoyarozu around and had a conversation or two with her, but the taller boy with short, spiked hair and full lips was something he didn’t really recognize.

“Kaminari, actually. We didn’t mean to intrude on anything, we’re just hear to make a quick lunch.” Eijiro could almost feel Kaminari’s mindset shift as he lowered his voice as naturally as he could, leaning onto the island the two had been cooking on.

“Oh, not at all!” The boy cheered, a wide smile on his face as he held up a plate of tiny finger foods. “Yaoyarozu and I were just about to share some tea, you’re more than welcome to join us. I’ll make something a little more filling.” He almost forced Eijiro to tale the plate as he quickly darted to the giant fridge and scanned the shelves for but a moment, quickly grabbing a package of chicken and a bag of scallions.

“Oh, it’s fine, we’ll only be a minute.” Eijiro felt bad about this boy making him lunch upon meeting him. He didn’t even know his name but he was so quick to serve.

“Please, I insist! You guys look all worn out anyways, and I’m known for speedy cooking. It’s no bother.” His hands flew from cupboard to cupboard, pulling out various spices and sauces. “I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Satou Rikidou.” The boy spared a moment to offer his hand to Eijiro, which he took kindly.

“Kirishima Eijiro, nice to meet you.”

~

Mina had always been the social type, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when she nearly befriended all of her class within a week with ease. She was like the top of the food chain, and she could pick and choose which meal when she liked. Of course with a description like that she sounds monstrous, but it’s not like that, really. She just kinda sees herself as separate from everyone else. Not in a god-like way, more like an product that was made wrong, but because of that her value immediately goes up. People bid and bid and bid, and she gets tossed around from time to time but for the most part she’s treated well.

“Okay, real talk girlie.” Hagakure bobbled on her bed in excitement as Mina looked up at her from the floor. “Todoroki is definitely the hottest guy here, and you can’t change my mind… but…” Mina had only known Hagakure for about a week but this was already routine at this point. Constantly fantasizing over boys like some lovesick puppy. She didn’t really blame her, Mina could also appreciate a good looking individual but Hagakure took it to a whole new level.

“But what?” Mina sat up from her splayed position on the floor, instinctively tapping her facemask to see if it was dry, only to find remnants on her fingers when she pulled away.

“Okay, this might sound crazy, but Ojiro…” The boy with the tail? She was literally talking about how he looked like the most generic of asians yesterday, what changed? “I know I already told you he looked dull yesterday, but during lunch when I dropped all my stuff he helped me pick it all back up and even made me a new lunch! We were talking a whole lot too, and we have a lot in common. We’re like, connected or something, I swear!” Mina smiled, her facemask tightening as she finally got up and plopped right next to Hagakure on her bed.

“He sounds like a real catch, hun. I hope the two of you get married, have babies, and grow old together.” That got a laugh for her translucent friend as she felt her hands fall onto Mina’s shoulders, shaking her about.

“Oh, could you imagine? I wonder what our kids would look like, they’d be so cute! And he even said he’s the oldest of five, so I bet he has a lot of experience with kids, isn’t that adorable?”

Mina laughed along with her but as the laughter died down Nezu’s words from last week seemed to slip back into her stream of thought. Was he serious? Were people going to die? Was… Was she going to die? Hagakure seemed to catch onto Mina’s shift in emotion as Mina felt her arms wrap around her shoulders.

“Hey, everything’s gonna be alright, Ashido. We’ll get out together, okay? And then we’ll find some cute guys and get married, like you said!” Mina couldn’t help but feel a smile pull at her lips as she hugged her friend back the best she could, careful not to get her facemask everywhere. They sat there for a while in mutual understanding before pulling away and going back to the same girl talk they had moments ago, although the thought lingered in the back of her mind still.

She wondered how her mom was doing.

~  
Fumikage was a loner. It wasn’t because he didn’t like people, quite the opposite actually. He liked analyzing, a people watcher of sorts. He liked the darkness, lurking in the shadows, so not many people approached him. He liked it this way. For the first few days he had barely said a word to anybody, but he already knew all of their names and over half their quirks, as well as already pegging who had what type of personality. It’s kind of obvious when your on the outskirts. 

The first person that talked to him was Tsuyu Asui.

“Hey.” She stood in front of him with her hands angled to the floor as if they hung limp from her wrists. He merely glanced up from his notebook, giving her a silent nod. She joined him on the floor. “I don’t think I know your name. I’ve seen you around but you don’t seem like the most sociable guy.” Fumikage tilted his head, thinking for a moment before he replied.

“I suppose it seems that way from an outside perspective, but I can assure you that it’s not because I’m planning on killing anyone. I came here to become a hero, and I plan to do it right.”

“Is that why you think I came over?” It was her turn to tilt her head as she upturned her brow. While she certainly wasn’t the most expressive, he could tell her intentions were true. “I’m not worried about you killing me, I’m more worried about you getting killed. Isolating yourself can make you a target. Plus, you seem pretty cool.” The girl smiled, a few ribbits following up. Admittedly, Fumikage was surprised. He had a feeling she had some sort of frog-related quirk since he’s seen her use her tongue on occasion, but he didn’t expect her to… ribbit. She was like him, in a way, and it kinda made him want to talk to her compared to just watching by the sidelines.

“My name is Tokoyami Fumikage, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And you are..?”

“Asui Tsuyu, but I’d prefer if you called me Tsu. Everyone does.”

After becoming familiar with Tsu, Tokoyami decided he would try opening up to his fellow classmates a bit more. He never stepped too far out of his comfort zone, but he’s made a few good relationships. Midoriya, Sero, Shoji, Koda, and Jiro, are the people he had mostly had conversations with, but conversations for him is a pretty broad term. Most of the time it’s just hanging out in the same general area in understood silence. It’s nice. Asui was probably the person he talked to most though, she’d always find a way to come around and keep him company.

Fumikage had been relaxing by the pool, which was nearby the school outside. At first he found it odd that they’d even let the students roam free but as soon as he caught a glimpse of the eerie glass dome that hung above the school he understood why. The glass was opaque, giving off a greenish-blush hue that faded lighter or darker depending on the time of day. A mere illusion that mocked the fact that they had lost their freedom. 

He wasn’t really much of a swimmer, but Dark Shadow— his quirk— had been pestering him about it the moment they found the info tab on his NezBook. For the most part Dark Shadow was easily manageable and didn’t come out unless summoned but once in a blue moon he’ll almost gain a will of his own and demand things. He’d never admit this to anyone but Dark Shadow isn’t a separate entity, but more or less Fumikage’s inner thoughts. It’s just easier to explain and frankly less embarrassing whenever Dark Shadow steps out of line. Fumikage hung his feet gingerly into the cold water while Dark Shadow glided too and fro, making the happiest churring noises he had heard from him in a while. He was about to let his guard down when he heard some rustling in the trees behind him. Thankfully Dark Shadow complied as Fumikage silently stood up, making sure he masked his presence with soft foot steps and slow, controlled breaths. He came up to the fence as if he were to approach an injured animal, ears carefully scanning the area for anything odd. He stood there for a minute, breath hitched and already given Dark Shadow the silent nod of approval to strike if necessary. 

Out of the forest came running a small family of bunnies followed by a worried-looking Koda. Upon meeting Fumikage’s gaze however the expression melted into shock.

“Oh, Tokoyami, I wasn’t expecting to see you here! Not that it’s a bad thing of course, I just didn’t know you liked the pool.” At first glance Fumikage never would of guessed that Koda was a chatter box. He never really participated in group discussions but was still an active listener. He was kinda like himself, only the boy on that side of the fence tried harder to get involved with everyone else. He wasn’t quite sure wether Koda talked a bunch to fill the silence or because he had a lot to say and few ears listening, but he didn’t mind it either way.

“Dark Shadow likes the water. It’s dark down there, I suppose.” Fumikage shrugged as Dark Shadow hovered right above his right shoulder, almost feeling some sort of draw towards Koda as he slowly slipped through the fence and scampered right underneath Koda’s palm. Of course with his quirk he was a natural with most animals, so he started to give Dark Shadow a good scratch on top of his head, causing him to lean more into Koda’s touch. If Dark Shadow had a tail, it’d be wagging a mile a minute. Fumikage tried to hold in his embarrassment, throwing on his signature poker face before drawing up enough courage to call Dark Shadow back. He heard him grumbling underneath his breath as he reluctantly perched back onto Fumikage’s shoulder.

“Wow, I never would’ve guessed Dark Shadow liked to be pet! He’s kinda like a cute little puppy! I actually have a little pup back at home named Dusk, he’s a black Labrador and he’s really cute, only has three legs though. O-Oh, but Dark Shadow’s also very skilled, you’re very lucky to have such a versatile quirk, ya know? I like my quirk, don’t get me wrong, but there’s not much use for it when I’m not around animals…” Koda’s voice began to trail off as he realized his thoughts had seemed to seep from of his head and out of his mouth. “Um… anyways, I’m gonna leave you be. Sorry to intrude!” Koda quickly ran back into the forest, presumably to befriend some more wildlife, leaving Fumikage alone with his thoughts once more. 

~

Izuku was keeping himself busy in the workshop as per normal when an usual guest entered his domain; Mashiro Ojiro.It wasn’t like Izuku didn’t want him there, it’s just he hadn’t ever talked to him much and with a quirk like his he never expected him to need much in terms of support items. His quirk was pretty straight-forward, and his fighting style was very brawler, so Ojiro popping in was unexpected to say the least.

“Hey, you’re Midoriya, right? It’s nice to meet you, name’s Ojiro Mashiro.”

Before Izuku could think of literally any better way to phrase his thoughts, he spoke. “Oh, I already know. You’re the one who always hangs around Hagakure, the invisible girl.” WOW, CAN YOU SOUND ANY MORE CREEPY?!? “Ah, I-I mean, I’ve seen you around. nice to finally meet you.” Great. Nice save. Ojiro didn’t seem to be bothered much by Izuku’s obviously creepy observation (he was never good with new people, but he really thought he was getting the hang of it) as he properly let himself in, perching himself on the table Izuku was working at.

“I don’t mean to be a bother but I had a question about quirks and you seemed like the right person to go to.” Ojiro twiddled his thumbs around as he avoided eye contact. “I was just wondering if it was ever possible to cancel out a mutant-type quirk. Y’know, like my tail, or Shouji’s arms, or… Hagakure’s invisibility.” Izuku bit his lip, trying to wrack his brain for anything. What did Ojiro need this information for anyways?

“It’s not because I want to hurt someone, it’s… actually quite the opposite. See, I’m friends with the invisible girl you were talking about, and she’s really sweet, but recently she’s been mentioning about how she’s never gotten the chance to see what she actually looks like. I can tell it’s bothering her but I’m not sure why, but then again I’ve never been in her shoes, so I was wondering, if it was possible…”

“If you could see Hagakure.” Izuku answered out loud, immediately sitting up from his chair and practically sprinting to the back room. He knew he saw some books about mutant quirks, just a little… there! He came back as fast as he went, sliding a few worn books right on over to the blond.

“I don’t know much about mutants quirks personally, but if you want to know if there’s a possibility you could make her visible, then the answers should be in these books!” Ojiro’s hands were hesitant, scarcely hovering over the covers as if they’d turn to dust the moment the wind of his hand would even lick it. He looked up to Izuku, almost as if he was asking permission for something he had already allowed. 

“Th… Thank you. I’ll return these to you as soon as I’m done with them.” His hands finally cupped the books and he held them close to his chest. He gave Izuku a deep, respectful bow before taking his leave, not once looking back. Izuku eyes lingered at the door before he went back to tweaking the gauntlet he found earlier. He wasn’t very skilled in the romance department, and maybe he was just reading too deeply into things that didn’t concern him, but whatever happened between those two, he hoped it went well.

Well, as well as it could with the circumstances they were given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know much didn’t go on plot wise but i wanna prioritize characterization in this rather than huge, plot-changing moments, especially in the beginning. After all, you can argue that the interactions some characters have with others and how each of their inner monologues work can help you figure out who the blackened is >:) cuz IMMA DEVIATE WHEN U LEAST EXPECT IT!! DON’T TEST MEEE


	3. First Of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A decided to throw a little party to help boost their spirits while they’re stuch inside UA, but something’s not right

It’s been a month since Class 1-A was enrolled at UA and to say Nezu was getting impatient was an understatement. Izuku lost count of how many times he’d be scanning a drawer or ducking down to pick up something only to have Nezu in his face with those dead glassy eyes of his. It was creepy, and after asking around he was glad to know he wasn’t the only one. 

The kids tried their best to keep their days from being repetitive and so far they’ve been successful. Most “official” things were planned by Momo and Iida but a lot of smaller groups would find things to do, some groups getting extremely creative and borderline illegal. Nevertheless, everyone liked hanging out together with their whole class and they were in the midst of planning a giant party for everyone. It had been a week in the making, but everyone was glad to take part, even Kacchan, although he’s too stubborn to admit it.

Speaking of Kacchan, he hadn’t really talked to Izuku every since they started at UA. It wasn’t like Izuku wasn’t trying to reconnect, it’s actually quite the opposite, but no matter how many times Izuku approached Kacchan he would see right through him and act as if he wasn’t there. It kind of hurt but Izuku wasn’t one to give up. He wanted to be his friend, and he was going to do just that. He didn’t do anything to offend him, did he? No, he couldn’t of, he hasn’t spoken to him since grade school.

…was that the problem?

Izuku felt his hands freeze mid crank as the realization dawned on him. Maybe Kacchan was upset he didn’t keep in contact! He always assumed he wouldn’t of wanted to since Kacchan seemed to push himself away from him as they got older. Was he expecting him to push back?! Izuku wasn’t much of a pusher, but if that’s what Kacchan wanted…

“Deku! You there?” His hands flew up in defense, wrench tight in his hands only to realize Uraraka was in front of him with that same warm smile she always has on. He chuckled awkwardly and placed down his wrench with shaky hands.

“Oh, hi Uraraka! Didn’t hear you come in, what’s up?” Izuku cleared his voice as he leaned his elbows onto the table, returning her smile the best he could without melting into a puddle right then and there.  
“Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to see how you’ve been. You’re up here alone a lot, I didn’t want you getting lonely!” Uraraka chirped as she skipped on over to Izuku’s side of the table, peering over his shoulder as if personal space was something that had never existed to her. It wasn’t like he didn’t mind it, she just seemed really comfortable all next to him and-

“Wow, this is a cool-looking gauntlet! It’s shaped just like a grenade! How’d you do that?” Uraraka didn’t hesitate as she reached right over him to run her fingers over the little details he had worked hours on. She was curious yet careful, each touch kind to his work.

“Oh! Well to tell the truth, I didn’t make all of this. I found it in the back room all banged up so I decided to touch it up! Apparently it stores sweat so it can be launched out, perfect for Kacchan, right?”

“Yeah, that’s crazy. I wonder if there’s anything else back there that can suit our class’s quirks, have you looked?” Izuku thought for a moment before shrugging.

“Not much, but I bet there’d be some things. Wanna go look with me?”

Uraraka’s smile somehow got wider as she grabbed his hand and without warning started leading him towards the backroom.

“Let’s go!”

~  
Hanta had been staring at the backdrop for about ten minutes, and either the poster lopped ever so slightly to the right or his eyes were simply playing tricks on him. He wasn’t much of a perfectionist but he had his moments were some things would just glare out at him and slowly burrow their way underneath his skin until he fixed them. He needed a second opinion.

“It looks fine, Soy Boy, don’t get so wrapped up in it.” Jiro seemed to have read his mind as she hung herself over his shoulders from behind him, pointing one of her earphone jacks up at where they were looking. “Besides, I don’t think too many of us will be focused on taking photos. Who are we gonna share them with?”

Hanta felt his lips quirk up in a smile only for them to be pulled down moments later. “What do you mean? When we get out we can show people what happened, maybe stop this from happening.” Hanta was so sure they’d all get out together but after glancing at Jiro’s downcast expression he couldn’t help but doubt himself as well. Kaminari had always been so positive that they’d all get out, so was Kirishima, and although Bakugo didn’t talk much on the subject he knew his heart had to be in the right place. “…right?”

Jiro’s hands slowly slid off his shoulders as she stepped next to him instead with her hands planted low on her hips. She kept her eyes on the backdrop, lip tucked between her teeth as she thought to herself for a moment.

“I’d like to think that.” Her response was quiet, a barely audible whisper. Hanta wasn’t probably suppose to hear that. She turned her head to him, throwing her signature lax smile his way. “I just like to be realistic. You know that.” Before Hanta could argue Jiro looped her hands around his wrists and dragged him over to the table where Ojiro and Hagakure were draping a cute little tablecloth. It was a little dirty but it wasn’t too bad, and the little silver stars on the ends made it endearing.

“Hey guys, we just finished up with the little photo booth area, do you guys need any help?” Jiro asked for the both of them as Ojiro straightened out the little details.

“Actually, it’d be a big help if Sero could go and get us an extra tablecloth. I thought I had the right number but I guess I must have miscounted!” Hagakure chirped as the bracelets showed her hands brushing off her shorts before placing them on her hips. “While he does that I need Jiro’s opinion on the playlist. I’ve added some songs that I want your opinion on.” Hagakure let out one of most girlie squeaks Hanta’s ever heard as her bracelets jingled about. “This is gonna be so much fun! I can’t wait!” Hagakure was quick to drag Jiro away as Hanta and Ojiro looked at each other before laughing under their breath.

“You guys are cute, you’re making me jealous.” Ojiro nearly tripped over his feet after Hanta said that, catching himself on the table so he didn’t make even more of a fool out of himself. “Woah, dude, it was just a joke, don’t get so flustered.” Hanta laughed a bit as Ojiro sat down, back to the table. His mouth was fighting a smile.

“Anyways, I gotta go get the tablecloth, I’ll leave you alone to your thoughts~.” Hanta couldn’t resist teasing the poor lovesick boy as he walked away, hopefully in the right direction of the supply closet.

~

Momo and Rikidou sat across from one another, each with a handful of cards as they waited for the last set of pies they made to bake in the oven. They had grown quite used to the other’s company and had actually started calling each other by their given names. Momo hadn’t had many close friendships growing up… well, actually that’s not true. She technically did have a few good relationships, but they were all brought upon due to her family’s connections. She came from wealth, so obviously she had befriended children of her parents’ colleagues. It wasn’t a bad thing, but for the first time in her life, Momo got to choose. She liked Rikidou, he was a very good listener, humble as well. He had a good heart, and Momo felt as if she could tell him anything.

“Give me your nines, please.” He asked with a smug smile on his face. Crap, Momo was just gonna ask for his. She reluctantly handed him her cards, taking a quick glance at the clock.

“Oh shoot, we gotta get those pies out.” She was already standing as she rushed over to the oven. Creating over mits from her left over lipids, she took them out with ease. Three pies, since they couldn’t agree on one flavor. Apple, Cherry, and Blueberry. It was a little rough since they basically had to cook and bake everything, and let’s be honest, if Momo and Rikidou weren’t there most of their classmates would be eating nothing but chips and soda, but they liked the role they assumed over their class. There was some unofficial role they played in their everyday life. They were important.

“Hey Momo, can I ask you something..?” Rikidou’s voice was lower than normal, his hands twiddling mindlessly with the hem of his shirt as he avoided Momo’s gaze.

“Of course, is something bothering you..?” Momo was always quick to jump to conclusions, and there was no exception when it came to Rikidou. She placed a tentative hand on his forearm as he finally looked up at her.

“…Never mind. It’s not something you can help with anyways, I don’t wanna bother you.” Rikidou smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers before moving it gently to the counter, crossing the kitchen to get to the utility drawer. He froze for a moment.

“Hey, you know that big cutting knife with that super fancy handle?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“It’s not here.”

“…What?” Momo practically sprinted to Rikidou’s side as they peered into the drawer together. This was just a coincidence, yeah..? It was in the wash, or someone took it for some of the party duties… No one would actually…

“Maybe I just misplaced it, I was up late last night doing dishes again.” Momo said, more to herself than to him as she wiped her hands against her pants. She opened a drawer or two, stomach knotting when she couldn’t find anything.

“…We’re overthinking this. I loose things all the time. We’re just being paranoid.” It was Rikidou’s turn to try out verbal reassurance as he threw on a smile. They were being ridiculous, he knew that. No one here would kill, plain and simple. He’s just being delusional. Was he blood sugar low?? He hasn’t really been able to properly check ever since they came to UA…

“L-Let’s just put the pies in the fridge to cool.”

“If you say so…”

~

Mezou had been in charge of moving a lot of the heavier stuff too and fro. He didn’t mind, as long as he got to help in some way. Most of the stuff wasn’t too bad; a table here, a speaker there. While he didn’t question where the things came from, he did find it odd that they’d find most, if not all of the things they were looking for.

They hadn’t been at UA long, maybe a month or so..? He wasn’t good with time. He liked relying on repetition to keep him sane, so most of his days would go by in a blur. However this whole party thing set him off schedule, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing, cause for the first time he actually got to talk to people… Well, talk is an exaggeration, more like people would have a conversation in front of him and occasionally ask him a question to help him feel involved. He didn’t mind. 

Most of his classmates were actually really nice. Maybe this whole “killing” game wasn’t gonna be that bad. The only person he was suspicious of was probably that Bakugo kid, but even then he mostly seemed misunderstood, and that was later confirmed after they had an interesting sparring match. From what Mezou knows, he seems to have his value associated with power, or something like that. He doesn’t want to be the best, he needs to be the best. He’d never kill, the best of the best don’t do that.

Mezou plopped down the last of the boxes with a satisfying plop. Although it wasn’t too heavy, the constant back and forth sure made him tired. He looked up at Ashido for a sign of approval, which she gave with her radiant smile.

“Thanks Shouji! I wouldn’t of been able to get any of this done without you. Go on and rest up a bit before the party, you deserve it!” She jumped off the stage and dash on over to where he was sitting, digging through the box before picking up a giant pair of gaudy sunglasses and a leopard print hat.

“How do I look, be honest, I can take it!” Ashido posed with her hand on her forehead, oddly reminiscent of Aoyama as Mezou chuckled a bit before saying “You remind me of Aoyama.” Ashido gasped so loud nearly all the air was knocked out of her before she went tumbling to the floor in laughter.

“He’d love this, wouldn’t he?” She choked between snorts, now placing the hat on top of Mezou’s head. After realizing he was perfectly fine with this, she gave him the glasses as well, slipping them onto his face with care before bursting out into laughter once more. Mezou smiled underneath his mask.

“Are you sure you don’t want help sorting through this stuff though?” He placed both the hat and glasses back in the box as he stood up, almost forgetting just how much taller he was than Ashido.

“Yeah, you go on ahead. I had you do most of the heavy lifting today anyways.” And not being one to argue, Mezou left the auditorium. He’d never admit this out loud, but Mezou was really bad with directions. His brain would completely short-circuit whenever he’d have to remember how to get somewhere, so instead he did some “purposely” wandering through UA. He bumped into a few people, like Jiro and Kaminari, Uraraka, and Sero, but something admittedly seemed off about him. He was looking at the ground with his hood up, avoiding any and all eye contact. He even had some weird bandana tied around his face. Maybe he wasn’t feeling well, but Mezou knew better than to pry into other people’s business, especially when you don’t know them very well. Eventually Mezou wound up at his door, and as soon as he got inside he plopped face first onto his bed. He checked the time, almost surprised to see that it was almost 5 o’clock. The party was starting in an hour, he should get ready.

~

It was almost six and nearly everybody was buzzing with excitement. It wasn’t anything too fancy but considering everything was put together by the 20 of them it gave their little get together an extra kick. It wasn’t a super dressy event, mostly because the only clothes they had with them were either school uniforms or some extra gym clothes they packed with them but with Momo’s quirk and a lot of sweets they made it work out in the end. Izuku was helping out with last minute details when somebody tapped his shoulder

“Hey Midoriya, can I ask you something… alone?” Jiro’s voice was hushed at the ‘alone’ part and of course Izuku’s mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. Trying his best to fight the flush on his face, he gave her a stiff nod and before he could do much else she grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from everyone else.  
“Listen, I might be a little paranoid but I haven’t seen Sero since this afternoon and I’m starting to get worried, y’know? He was suppose to drop off a table cloth for us but he never came back so Hagakure had to go get it instead. It’s not like him to just… ditch.” Izuku felt his stomach knead like fresh dough, squeezing tightly together before being pulled to its absolute limit. They had been so good, nothing bad had happened! There had been a scare with Koda but it turned out he was just busy playing with some animals he found in the school’s perimeters, but this seemed a little more serious.

“I’m not asking you to call on a whole search party for him or anything, just ask around. I’m sure we’ll find him eventually.” Despite Jiro being the one with the initial concern it seemed she was the one comforting him with a steady hand on his quaking shoulders. “I’m gonna ask around, spread the word, okay?” and with that she sped away, immediately latching onto Kirishima’s arm with the same concerned look she had in when confronting him. He bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming as he focused on keeping his breathing in check. Relax, Izuku, this is all just speculation. Nobody’s dead, Jiro just said that to eir on the side of caution. They should just all do a quick sweep of the school, with the nineteen of them working together it wouldn’t take that long, right?

The word spread like an oil fire and soon enough everyone was scanning the halls as fast as they could, hoping they’d find Sero alive and well and hopefully napping or something. Izuku’s first thoughts were to immediately go to his room, which Asui, Ashido, and Tokoyami had thought as well, but they were quickly proven wrong.

“Well if he hasn’t been sleeping for all those hours then where could he have gone?” Asui croaked as she placed a finger to her lip. Ashido looked around the room, brows furrowed.

“Is something wrong, Ashido?” Izuku asked the pink girl as she whipped back around to face her other three classmates, lip curled into a scowl.

“Something seems off about this room but I just can’t put my finger on it…” She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff as she kept her intense stare at his walls, slowly trailing around the perimeter of his room.

“Well we’re gonna go look somewhere else, call if you find anything.” Asui shrugged as she walked through the doorway, merely assuming Tokoyami and Izuku were gonna follow…

Which they did, but still, who knew Asui could be so demanding?

The three of them wandered the halls, occasionally peering into an empty classroom or another extracurricular room. They finally found themselves outside of the supply closet Sero was supposedly getting the tablecloth from and without hesitation Asui opened the door, not expecting anything more than a broom and some pales.

Instead, they were met with a sight much more ghastly than that.

Before Izuku’s mind could process what his eyes had seen, his ears heard Nezu’s cheery voice crackle into the intercom system.

“Attention everyone! A body has been discovered!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B R O it took a lil bit to write this chapter but hopefully it was worth it :D if you’ve seen my tiktok then you’ll know we’re kinda veering off course but don’t worry!! this is the only case where the blackened/victim get swapped, every other case is staying the same. At the time of the video i wasn’t quite sure how i wanted this case to go, and after posting I realized that I should’ve gone w my gut. Hopefully you’ll still follow this fic!! Hope you enjoyed!~

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,, whaddaya think?????????? 🥺


End file.
